


Keep Up

by SociallyAwkwardFox



Series: JayTim Secret Santa 2017 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Assassination Attempt(s), Blood, Bodyguard Jason, Fights, Happy Ending, Injury, M/M, Prince Tim, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociallyAwkwardFox/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: If there's one thing Prince Timothy Drake doesn't need, it's a bodyguard. He's more than capable of taking care of himself. One assassination attempt-that may or may not have been meant for him-doesn't change anything. There's no need for some wall of muscles to follow him around. None at all.





	Keep Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladelle/gifts).



> Happy holidays, Drabblemeister! I kind of mashed up two of your prompts. Hope you don't mind. Also, your wants included in the gift made me laugh so hard. I believe Timmy is in no way a damsel in distress in this fic. Have a wonderful holidays!

“No.”

“Prince Timothy.”

“Absolutely not. I don’t need a chaperon to-”

“He’s not a chaperon. He will be your bodyguard.”

After so many years of practice, it wasn’t difficult to put on his most unimpressed expression-complete with scrunched eyebrows and pursed lips. “Why on earth would I need a bodyguard? I’ve been going out on my own for years. I think I’ve gotten the hang of it by now.”

“Your mother is simply concerned. With the recent threats against your family and that attack the other day-”

“I would hardly consider that an attack. The shot didn’t even come close to hitting me. If my mother is so concerned about all this, she should tell me herself-not send you in to all her dirty work for her. Now, I have business to attend to. Have a wonderful day.”

His mother's assistant spluttered loudly at the dismissal and did his best to follow Tim down the grand staircase. As he was prone to do, Tim carefully hoisted himself over the railing and landed softly upon the ornate rug below. After giving the assistant a little salute, he made his way through one of the many doors that would get him out of the castle. There were so many winding corridors and secret passageways, it was a breeze to lose anyone attempting to keep up with him or track him down. His mother would have to try harder if she wanted him to take her ridiculous request seriously.

Before the whole staff could be notified to bring him to his mother, he shrugged on his leather jacket and took off on his motorcycle. While his mother despised it, his father had been more than willing to gift him one for his eighteenth birthday. It was unassuming compared to the fleet of fancy cars that took his parents out. It was his slice of normalcy that allowed him to pretend-for a little while at least-he wasn't a prince with responsibilities. He was like everyone else his age.

A few sharp turns later he came to a stop at the entrance of a quaint little park that his mother would never think to go to find him. It was the kind of place frequented by families and joggers with their large dogs running ahead of them. Others might have found it strange that a prince would choose to hang out at such a place, but the few true friends he had never questioned it. While they never said anything, he got the feeling they understood wanting to experience something he never got to as a child. Playing at the local park with a bunch of civilian children was unbecoming and unacceptable for a young prince.

Letting out a huff, Tim got off his motorcycle and quickly made his way to the small pond he liked to sit near during his visits. He pulled his hoodie a little lower on his forehead and adjusted the pair of sunglasses covering up a good portion of his face. Most people wouldn’t recognize him, especially without any regal attire on, but he preferred not to take any chance. Winter always made things easier for him and he looked forward to this time of year for the freedom more than the holiday season spirit everyone else raved about. As soon as the temperature began to grow cold, he planned as many outings and trips out with his friends as he could cram in around his duties.

He expected to spend the rest of the morning lounging around the pond, then go to one of the local cafes for lunch. The last thing he expected was a shadow falling over the sketchbook resting on his thighs, making it difficult for him to see what he was doing. He tipped up his head to glare at the person-knowing they wouldn’t be able to see it-and crossed his arms in the same way he’d seen his mother do so many times. The man standing over him looked to be built like a tank and had a shock of white hair that appeared to have been ruffled by a hand running through it multiple times. On any other occasion, Tim might have considered getting to know such a handsome man a little better, but he didn’t take kindly to people interrupting him and with such an annoyed expression to boot.

“Can I help you?”

“We’re leaving.”

Slowly as possible, Tim closed the sketchbook and raised his eyebrow at the stranger. “Excuse me?”

“I know your mom told you about me. We’re leaving now. This area isn’t secure.”

“How did you find me?”

“Tracked your phone.”

“Should have known. Rookie mistake.”

“Let’s go.”

“How about… no. I didn’t agree to this and I don’t plan to. I don’t need a babysitter, so you’re free to go.”

Knowing it would infuriate the man, Tim opened his sketchbook again and went back to adding in the little details. Unfortunately, the sound of the man’s scoffed boots stomping off didn’t reach his ears after a few minutes of standing over him. While the shadow across the page made it more difficult for him to see the tiny details of what he was doing, it didn’t give him enough of a reason to acknowledge the man attempting to annoy him into leaving. If he thought being more stubborn than Tim was a possibility, he would find out just how wrong he was.

Out of nowhere, the light returned for the briefest of seconds, then large hands threw him over a broad shoulder. The art supplies previously in his hands landed in the grass with his sketchbook ending up dangerously close to the water. He considered letting his aggravation known first through words, but didn’t want to run the risk of losing anything because of the behemoth attempting to force Tim to comply. In just a few quick moves, Tim went from helplessly dangling to straddling the moron that thought physically moving him was a bright idea.

With a smug smile, Tim retrieved his art supplies and carefully returned them to his bag. He made sure to take his time as he shouldered the bag, then meticulously adjusted the sleeves of his jacket to completely cover his wrists. Blue-green eyes watched every move he made, but he couldn’t read the emotion within them, which made his victory a little bittersweet. What was the point of showing up an arrogant prick if he could enjoy the shocked or furious expression on their face?

“Tell my mother I’ll be home in time for dinner. Enjoy your first day on the job.”

Before he could get back to his feet, an arm wrapped around his waist keeping him pressed against the body below him. “How did you do that?”

“Did mother not tell you? Lady Shiva trained me. She called me one of her best and brightest pupils. Well, not in those exact words, but I’m sure you get the general idea.”

“Did Lady Shiva give you the ability to be bulletproof?”

“No.”

“Then I’ll be sticking to your side like glue, whether you like it or not.”

“I can take care of myself.”

“But you can’t block a bullet.” The world went blurry for a second, then everything returned to normal with the bodyguard standing over him. “It’s my job to make sure nothing happens to you and I mean nothing. It’s great you can take care of yourself in a fight and it might even come in handy, but I’m here for more than that. You can keep going about your day like normal and I’ll be watching out for you.”

“Assuming you can keep up with me.”

“That won’t be a problem. Where to now?”

* * *

 

“Who is he?” Stephanie raised a curious eyebrow as she continued to stare.

“My bodyguard.”

“You agreed to a bodyguard. Who are you and what have you done with Tim?”

Before he answered, Tim took a long drink from the coffee cradled between his palms. “It’s more of an experiment. How long can he last? I’ve already taken him down once, but he was still determined to stick with me. We’ll see how long that lasts.”

“And there’s the added bonus of your mother thinking she won. Maybe, she’ll finally get off your back about the whole going out and spending your time with commoners. Who even says commoners anymore?”

“Doubtful. She’s already planning our holiday trip. Guess how many stops we’re going to be making for the soul purpose of introducing me to women fitting of my status?”

“She’s still on about that?”

“Did you really expect her to ever give that up? What would the noble House of Drake become if I don’t marry a princess or a duchess or whatever and have children? I mustn’t let that happen.”

“I do not envy you.” Despite the fact Stephanie worked constantly to afford school, Tim knew she wasn’t lying or exaggerating. She would take freedom over fame and fortune any day of the week. “No one will care if you end up with a woman from a lower class. If anything, people would like you more if you did.”

“She doesn’t care about what most people will think. All she cares about is continuing the tradition of high status within our family. Anything less will not only be a disappointment, but shame to our heritage.”

“Then there shouldn’t be anything wrong with marrying some handsome prince.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. How would we have perfect children fitting of our status? How could you even suggest such a thing? The disgrace it would bring to my family.”

“How silly of me. For a second, I forget we’re living in the Dark Ages.”

“I don’t know how you could possibly forget.”

A snort followed by a flick of blonde hair was the only response Stephanie deemed appropriate for his sarcastic comment. “Have you brought up transferring to a different uni next semester? The deadline to transfer is coming up.”

“No. I’m still not sure I want to. You know I have no problem speaking up when I take issue with my parents demands, but they have some fair points. They’re paying for my education and it is one of the most prestigious universities in the world. What I’m learning there is critical for my future. As much as I would like to go somewhere else and study something else, I’ve got a responsibility to my people to make sure I’m prepared to take over for my father. People are counting on me and they need to come first.”

“That doesn’t mean you should have to sacrifice your own happiness.”

“I am happy. In an ideal world, I would love to get to go off and do everything I’ve ever dreamed of, but that’s not the world we live in. I have great friends and people that love me and food and shelter. Life isn’t about getting everything you want and I’m not about to act like a spoiled brat about something so important.”

“If you say so, just make sure you’re positive about this. Who knows if you’ll ever get a second chance.”

“Don’t worry about me.” The little smirk he knew Stephanie hated twisted his lips. “I always know what I’m doing.”

“Whatever you say, Prince Timothy. I’ve got to get back to work. Are you still going with us this weekend or has your babysitter decided it’s too dangerous?”

“As if he could stop me. I’ll see you all there.”

* * *

 

It was well past midnight when a firm knock rattled his door and nearly caused Tim to ruin the picture he’d been meticulously working on. He sighed thankfully under his breath and carefully set the charcoal to the side, so he could open the door for his visitor. The last person he expected to see waiting patiently at the threshold was his new bodyguard in what looked to be pyjamas. His shirt clung to his shoulder and chest and his pants looked not only comfortable, but also a size too big. It was completely different from the leather jacket, dark button-down, and dark slacks he’d been wearing all week.

“Can I help you?”

A large hand ruffled the patch of wet, white hair, then dropped back to his side. “Can we talk?”

“About what?”

“Whatever you’ve got planned tomorrow. I’m not a moron and I heard you talking to your friend the other day.”

“I didn’t realize part of your job was eavesdropping.”

“Can I come in or not?”

“Fine.” Tim held the door open for him and took a step to the side with a sweep of the arm to let him through. “You can sit if you want.”

“Thanks, but I’ll stand.”

“Sit. Your leg will hate you if you don’t and you’ll still be taller than me, so you don’t need to worry about losing that power over me.”

At first, he thought his words would be ignored, then his bodyguard dropped into the closest available chair with an obvious grimace. “How’d you know about the leg?”

“Sometimes your pantleg catches on your brace. What happened?”

“Don’t want to talk about it.”

“Fair enough and I don’t want to talk about my plans for tomorrow.”

“Look, I know you want your independence and to go out with your friends like every other twentysomething out there, but your mother hired me for a reason. That shot that nearly hit you could have been meant for someone else and all this worry over someone coming after you could be for nothing, but what if it was? You’re the prince of a country. There are people counting on you, whether you like it or not. I’m asking you to understand why this is necessary and to let me do my job.”

“Did you know I want to be an artist?” While his bodyguard remained silent, Tim crossed the room to pull out a few of his sketchbooks from his bottom desk drawer and held them out for him to take. “I think I was about twelve when I decided to take art as an elective and I fell in love with it. It was relaxing, yet challenging and full of possibilities. At first, it was just something fun to do and learn about, then one of my teachers told me it was a shame I was born a prince because I could have been a great artist. I hadn’t realized I wanted that, until she said that. I’ve always known who I am and what I’m meant to become. You don’t have to remind me.”

The air between them felt heavier, almost crushingly so, and thick with something Tim couldn’t think of a word for. Large, scarred hands toyed childishly with each of the pages as his bodyguard carefully flipped from one page to the next of a sketchbook resting in his lap. His blue-green eyes flicked up to look at Tim, then quickly dropped back down.

“These are beautiful. You’re very talented.”

“I know. I’m not saying that to be conceited or snotty. Plenty of people have told me, so I know. I also know, that nothing will ever come of it. There are a lot things I’ll never get to do because of who I was born to be. People think being born a prince must be incredible because I can have whatever I want, but does that matter when I can’t be who I want? There aren’t a lot of things I ask for, but this is one of them. Don’t follow me tomorrow.”

“Prince Timothy-”

“Don’t.” He knew the look on his bodyguard’s face all too well and didn’t need to hear what he had to say to know what would come next. “You can see yourself out.”

“I’m sorry it has to be like this.”

“It’s not your fault, unless you were the one that nearly put a bullet through my skull.”

“Well, I think I should get points for creativity. Being your bodyguard right after would be a pretty bold move.”

“But a smart one.”

“Luckily, I have a solid alibi. I was in a completely different country at the time.”

“A likely story.” A chuckle greeted his words followed closely by the sound of his door opening. “Wait. Did you know I still don’t know your name? I feel like I should, especially if you’re going to be my walking shadow for the foreseeable future.”

“It’s Todd. Jason Todd.”

“Very funny. Get back to your secret agent duties, Mr. Todd. I’ll be here.”

“Will do, Miss. Moneypenny.”

The door clicked shut behind Jason, nearly drowning out the sound of him laughing. “What a dork.”

* * *

 

“Where’s your bodyguard?”

“Who?”

Stephanie smirked at him before taking a sip of whatever drink she ordered that was the same neon pink as a highlighter. “What’d you do to him?”

“Nothing too horrible. I just used my size to my advantage and slipped away while he was too busy surveying our surroundings for potential threats. Although, I can’t imagine why he felt the need to do that. We were in a moving vehicle.”

“Again?”

“What’s the point of not using what I know?”

“The only reason Lady Shiva taught you how to do that was to get yourself out of a hostage situation, not away from someone trying to protect you.”

“She’ll be proud no matter what. It’s not an easy move to pull off.”

“I bet.” The rest of the pink liquid disappeared from her cup and she levelled him with an unimpressed look after tipping it all back. “Doesn’t mean the idea of you doing it doesn’t give the rest of us a heart attack. You better not do it again. If I don’t kill you, Cass definitely will and Bart will be devastated if that happens.”

“Stop trying to guilt me. I won’t do it again.”

“Good because I didn’t come here to lecture you. I came here to enjoy my day off with my friends and girlfriend and listen to some amazing music. I don’t need your reckless ways ruining my fun.”

“They won’t. I don’t want to bring your wrath down upon me.”

“Smart.”

He expected Stephanie to have a snarky comment about how smart she really was, but three people appearing at their table distracted them both. The tallest of the three wore a battered leather jacket, baggy jeans, and scoffed combat boots that didn’t look like they should stay on his feet when he walked. The girl with them had black hair cut to her shoulders with the tips dyed a midnight blue that matched her top. The last one in their trio had a bright smile on his face and seemed to be vibrating excitedly where he stood.

“Took you all long enough.”

“We got stuck in traffic.” As he spoke, Bart leaned heavily against Tim’s side and attempted to steal the drink in his hand. “Come on, Tim. It’s rude not to share.”

“Go buy your own. I don’t want your germs.”

“Why are you so mean to me?”

“You’re not going to trick me into giving you my drink. Go get your own or beg someone else to get one for you.”

“Can’t we share?”

To prevent Bart from snatching the drink away, the mistake of sliding his drink to the side ended with him losing his drink to Cass. “Really?”

“Want to get us drinks?”

“I don’t know why I’m friends with any of you.”

“Because you love us.”

“Debatable. Stay right here. I’m not going to search for you if you disappear on me.”

“We’ll be waiting.”

The joy in Bart’s voice was the only thing that kept Tim from rolling his eyes at his enthusiastic reply to his demand. Cutting through the crowd blocking his path to the bar proved to be even more difficult than it had been ten minutes earlier. He used his elbows to cut a path through the throng of bodies and somehow managed to come out the other side without getting trampled. Ordering drinks ended up being just as monumental a task as getting through the crowd and he found himself dreading the thought of having to make it back through with drinks in hand.

An odd glint of something shining out of the corner of his eye distracted him from his thoughts. Looking down the bar, the gleam of sun off a metallic object immediately caught his eye and sent a wave of dread down his spine. He quickly whipped his head around to glance down the other side of the bar and noticed the obvious bulge of a gun tucked into the waist band of a man’s pants. Before he had time to properly think it through, he vaulted over the top of the bar and dove through the space connecting the side of the bar he had been on to the other. The sound of glass shattering followed by people screaming and stampeding away made it impossible to tell where the people had moved to.

His heart pounded violently in his chest as he crawled along the bar-sticking close to the edge to give him one less side to worry about someone sneaking up on him. The sight of someone entering the bar had him cramming his body into the nearest small space and holding his breath. Their footsteps grew steadily closer, until their scuffed shoes appeared right in front of him and gave him the prefect opportunity. He slammed both his feet into the side of their leg, causing their leg to buckle and their balance to be thrown completely off. They landed hard on the ground giving Tim the opportunity to crawl out and knock them unconscious with their own weapon.

As he lifted his head to assess the situation, a glass shattered above him and he instinctively dropped back to the ground to avoid taking a shot to the head. He crawled on his elbows along the ground with the gun clutched tightly in his hand and glass digging into him. Another shower of glass raining down on him had him curling up on his side with his arm covering his face to shield as much of his body as possible. While he wanted to squeeze his way back into one of the cubbies under the bar, the last thing he wanted was to get cornered in a tight space. He forced himself to keep crawling along the floor, in the hopes he could make it to one of the exits without getting cut off.

His hopes were dashed when the exit closest to him suddenly opened and a woman with a gun walked in. He scrambled back on his hands and bottom, not daring to make a break for it because lifting his head above the bar could mean death. One gun pointed at him was better than however many people with guns would aim for him if he took that unnecessary risk. Unsurprisingly, the woman’s eyes instantly landed on him and she aimed the gun at his head with a cruel smile twisting her lips. He raised his own gun in response, but the move only seemed to amuse her and her finger tightened over the trigger.

Before she could pull the trigger, a large body slammed hard enough into her that she hit the bar with a pained grunt. The gun fell to the metal bar with a clatter, then bounced off to the ground at their feet. Instead of trying to pick it up, the woman slammed an open palm hard into her attacker’s chest and another to the bridge of their nose. Blood spurted out from their now broken nose, but it didn’t stop them from grabbing her by the hair and yanking her around by it. She sent a wild kick back at them that caught their knee and caused them to let go as they stumbled back.

By some magic, the woman pulled a knife seemingly out of nowhere and lunged forward with the knife poised over their throat. Hands wrapped around her wrist to prevent the sharp edge from slicing through the delicate skin of their neck. This time, the attacker was the one to kick out at the woman and did so hard enough that her upper body scrunched up to cushion the blow and protect her abdomen from another kick. Even the heavy blow wasn’t enough to completely throw her off guard and she launched her own attacks in retaliation. Her punches were too quick for the other to properly block, giving her the perfect opening to land a hit on their broken nose.

With steady hands, Tim took aim at the woman’s leg and released a breath as he pulled the trigger-the bullet buried deep into the meat of her thigh. A choked off scream bubbled out of her lips and she pitched to the side in her hurry to get all weight off of her injured leg. No pity was taken on her as her attacker kneed her hard right in the spot the bullet went in and her entire body crumpled to the ground.

“Jason?” Even to his own ears, his voice sounded childish and trembled like he might start crying at any moment. “I-I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Shit.”

A large body enveloped his as his own began to shake violently, causing the gun in his hand to slip from his fingers. “It’s fine. Everything is fine. Take deep breaths.”

“People probably got hurt. Innocent people got hurt because I’m selfish. All because I’m selfish and didn’t listen to you.”

“Hey, slow down there. You’re freaking yourself out. Let the adrenaline wear off and breath. It’s all over now. Deep breaths.”

“Sorry, sorry, sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“Tim!” The tone of Jason’s voice came out firm and demanding, but didn’t have that harsh note he might have expected it to had he been given time to consider such a situation occurring. “Believe me. I entirely plan on ripping you a new one for that shit you pulled earlier, but none of this is your fault. It would have happened whether I was with you or not and you handled yourself fine. There’s nothing to be sorry for right now. Listen to me. Breath.”

“I’m breathing. I am. I’m calm.”

“Good. Now, I need you to stand for me. Can you do that?”

“Yes.”

“Be careful. You’ve got glass all over you.”

Despite his assurance he could do it on his own, two large hands gently gripped his elbows to assist him in getting to his feet. “Now what?”

“We get you to an ambulance to get looked over, then get you back to the castle.”

* * *

 

A familiar knock sounded from his door, but he couldn’t find it in him to force himself out of bed to open the door. His voice sounded odd and wrong to his own ears as he called for the person to come in echoed off the walls. The limp Jason normally hid so well was painfully obvious to Tim and his mind flashbacked to the moment the woman kicked at his knee to get released from his hold on her. Guilt flooded through him at the sight, but he knew Jason wouldn’t accept any sort of apology from him.

“No one’s seen you all day.”

While he would normally lie, he felt too tired to put on one of his faces and act like everything was fine. “I didn’t want to get out of bed. I’m still…”

“I know. You don’t have to explain it to me.”

“Thank you. My mother wants me to give a speech on what happened and rally the troops or whatever, but I can’t. She doesn’t understand that I can’t.”

“You can and you will, but it’ll be when you’ve had time and know what you want to say. If there’s one thing I’m sure of, it’s that you’ll have a very strong opinion once you’ve had time to think it all over.”

“How can you have so much faith in me?” His voice came out barely above a whisper as his insecurities spilled from his lips. “I don’t even have faith in myself.”

“Someone has to and I’m sure I’m not the only one that does. You’ll do great things in the future, Tim. This does not define you and it’s not your fault it happened. If it didn’t happen there, then it would have happened somewhere else. You’d have to lock yourself in your room and never come out to prevent that from happening.”

“Maybe I should.”

“Hide away? They’ll find a way to get to you at some point. They’re determined to keep you from ruling for a reason and nothing will stop them.”

“I don’t care if they get to me, but I won’t let them hurt more people because of me. I watched the news, Jason. Nine people. Nine people died because of me. They had families and friends and lives and now they’re gone.”

“You cannot blame yourself for that. I’ve seen the world. It’s a cruel place and sometimes people die for no reason. They’re in the wrong place at the wrong time. They stay longer at work than normal working on a project. They go to the bank to deposit a check. An ordinary day can end in tragedy. It’s the unfortunate truth of life that no one likes to talk about.”

“Have you always been such a pessimist?”

“No and I consider myself more of a realist.”

A snort forced its way out before he could stop it and caused a small smirk to appear on Jason’s face. “Shut up.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“You didn’t have to.”

They fell into a comfortable silence that had Tim feeling more relaxed than he had since the attack two days ago. While he didn’t typically find solace in the company of others, there was something about Jason that put his mind at ease. Maybe it had something to do with the sure way he carried himself or knowing that Jason wouldn’t be so relaxed if they weren’t safe, but-at the end of the day-it didn’t matter why.

“Sit with me?” Tim forced his body up against the headboard and patted the open space next to him in invitation. “I’ve got Netflix. We could watch the new season of Stranger Things.”

“What’s Stranger Things?”

“Do you like the 80’s?”

“I guess?”

“Just trust me. It’s a good show.”

“That means I get to blame you if I don’t.”

“But you will.”

“Why? Because you command it?”

Without thinking, Tim smacked Jason’s shoulder-a habit he picked up from hanging around Steph-and turned his glare on his bodyguard. “Watch it or I’ll throw you in the dungeon.”

“Do you actually have a dungeon? Because that would be pretty cool.”

“I’m not even sure how to respond to that.”

* * *

 

Drool crusted against the side of his face had him absentmindedly wiping at the area, then pressing his face back into his pillow. It felt firmer than normal and he swore it was moving, but his sleep-addled mind didn’t have the capacity to care. He simply shifted his head around until he found a more comfortable spot and fully intended to drift back to dreamland. All hopes of that vanished when laughter filled his ears and unexpectedly jostled his upper body around.

“When they make a monument in your honor, it should be a fountain.”

“Fuck you, asshole.”

“That’s not very dignified, your highness.”

“It’s your royal highness and you better remember that.” Fingers pinched his side just shy of too hard, but enough to shock him into bolting upright. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Disrespecting the crown.”

“No, you’re disrespecting the crown prince. What exactly are you hoping to accomplish by doing so?”

“A smile.”

“Is that so?”

Jason pushed onto his elbows with his head tilted to the side and a fire in his eyes. “You don’t sound very convinced. Is it because you don’t think I’d want to make you smile or because you think I’m not capable of it?”

“Are those my only options?”

“Is there another reason you’d ask that question?”

“Nothing else comes to mind.”

“Which is it then?”

“Both.”

Between one breath and the next, Tim found himself flat on his back with Jason’s large body pinning him to the mattress. His hands instinctively reach up to grab whatever part of Jason he could get a hold of in a tight grip and remained on his shoulder and bicep, instead of moving to better positions to force the larger man off him. Several puffs of air passed between them as they hovered in an odd limbo that neither wanted to be the first to break. Tension built between them, until Tim’s impatience got the best of him and he slid the hand resting on Jason’s shoulder to the back of his neck with a firm squeeze.

“Your move.”

A large hand moved to gently cradle one of his hips, then Jason’s body shifted to press more weight down on him. “I wasn’t never any good at chess.”

“Luckily, I’m good enough for the both of us. One of my many talents.”

“I’m not surprised.”

“Why is that?”

“You’ve got a tactician’s mind. I can see it in your eyes when you think. You’re always sure to stay three steps ahead of whoever you’re talking to. It’s impressive.”

“Most people consider that being paranoid.” His hand crawled up the base of Jason’s skull to bury in the thick, soft hair on the back of his head. “I appreciate the compliment.”

“Are you sure about this? I’m not exactly royalty material.”

“It’s not like I’m asking you to marry me and you’re employed to my mother, so that’s not a problem either. Any other excuses you want to try on me?”

“If you’re sure this is what you want to do, I won’t stop you.”

The warmth in Jason’s blue-green eyes settled any doubts Tim might have otherwise had about engaging in such an ill-advised relationship. “My mother will be horrified and furious if she finds out. She expected me to have children of my own, not adopt them. Being with a man wouldn’t allow me to properly perform my duties. You really might end up in a dungeon.”

“Like I said, that would be pretty cool.”

“Then why aren’t you kissing me right now.”

* * *

 

“Tell me something about yourself.”

Jason leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed over his broad chest and an eyebrow raised in question. “What do you want to know?”

“Anything you’re willing to tell me. It’s not like I know much about you.”

“Fair enough. I went into the military straight out of high school because I couldn’t afford to pay for college and wasn’t crazy about getting into an insane amount of debt. I figured it couldn’t be worse than growing up on the streets and I’d be able to get an education out of it. Win-win.”

“What did you study?”

“Literature, for a while.”

“Why didn’t you finish?”

“Life.” The shrug Jason gave had a nonchalant air about it that seemed to be his attempt at underplaying whatever happened. “The military offered me something better and I took the chance. It came with a lot of risks, but I still think it was the right call.”

“What did they offer you?”

“A chance.”

“Is that chance why you have a bad knee?”

“Mission went bad. It happens.”

After a moment of quiet contemplation, Tim reach across the table to play with the hand Jason had resting on the table. “Where are you from?”

“Gotham.”

“Do you ever miss it?”

“No. I don’t have any reason to miss it.”

“What’s your favorite color?”

“Blue. I’ve always liked blue. What about you?”

“Red.” His fingers stopped moving across Jason’s hand and he let his hand slid to the table. “The red you sometimes see in sunsets. There’s something so… eye-catching about it. Why did you agree to this job? Surely you had better choices.”

“Better than protecting a prince?”

“We princes are known for being whiny brats that always have to have our way. That doesn’t exactly sound like someone I’d want to be stuck protecting all hours of the day.”

“Even if you were, I’ve had to put up with worse.”

“Were they worse than a certain someone rolling out a moving vehicle to get an afternoon away from you?”

A soft chuckle rumbled through Jason’s chest, then he sent Tim an amused smile. “Can’t say I’ve had to deal with anything worse than that, but it taught me an important lesson. From now on, the child locks stay on for all doors my client can reach. Thanks for that little lesson.”

“You’re welcome. I’ll try to think up any others that might help you out in the future.”

“Please, for my sake, don’t. I don’t think my heart can handle another surprise like that.”

“I never make promises I can’t keep, but I’ll do my best to avoid doing anything that could give you a heart attack. Can I ask you one more question?”

“Go right ahead.”

“What would you do in my position?”

“Be careful of who I trust.”

“Well, it’s a good thing I learned that lesson a long time ago.”

* * *

 

After locking his door behind him, Tim rushed over to his desk and quickly pulled up his laptop. He shifted nervously in seat as he waited for it to boot up and drummed his fingers against his desk. The instant it unlocked, he called Stephanie on video chat, then shifted his eyes to the French doors that lead to his balcony. The mere sight of them had him considering moving to a different room, but the sound of Stephanie answering his call distracted him from the thought.

“What’s up?”

“I saw two of them.”

Blonde eyebrows wrinkled up in confusion. “Two of who?”

“The people that have been trying to kill me. Jason and I went out to lunch today and I noticed two of them. There could have been more, but I can’t be sure.”

“But they didn’t do anything to you?”

“No. They were just watching the whole time.”

“Maybe they didn’t see a chance to make a move.”

“Please, they had the perfect opportunity. We were in a small café and they obviously don’t have a problem shooting at civilians. It would have been easy to get me.”

“Then why didn’t they do it?”

“I-” He paused at the sound of wood creaking outside his door, then continued in a low voice after the sound stopped. “I think I know who it is.”

“Why are you whispering?”

“They’re following me.”

“The castle has tons of security. There’s no way they could get in there without someone knowing about it. There’s nothing to worry about.”

“You’re right. I’m still rattled about what happened the other day.” As he spoke, Tim grabbed one of his sketch books and a pen and began scribbling out a note. “There’s nothing to worry about when I’m here. It’s one of the safest places in the world, right?”

Even though she wanted to say something else, the next words out of Stephanie’s mouth came off as casual as ever. “Exactly. I’ve got the perfect story to get your mind off of the other day. That new guy they hired the other week tripped over his own feet today and spilled orange juice all over this pretentious douche. Of course, the guy starts yelling and cursing up a storm after it happens, but no one had any sympathy for him because he sent back a plate of eggs for some ridiculous reason I can’t even remember. He kind of reminded me of your mother that one time we went out to eat together.”

“Sounds like the guy deserved it.”

“He definitely did. He got what was coming to him. Karma’s a bitch.”

“Thanks for the story. It helped.” After glancing at his French doors, he held up the sketch pad where Stephanie would easily be able to see what was written on it. “Things on my end weren’t even close to that interesting. Got any other stories?”

“I might be able to think of a few. Think you’ve got the time for them?”

“It’s not like I have anything else to do. You can even complain about all that schoolwork I know you have.”

“Are you sure you want to open that can of worms?”

“I’m positive.”

* * *

 

“Tim, open the door.”

After letting out a relieved sigh, Tim opened the door to reveal his mother in her normally elegant entire with her lips pursed together. “Mother, can I help you with something?”

“We need to talk. You’ve been holed up in your room long enough. It’s time for you to show your face again. They’ll sense your weakness if you continue to hide away like a frightened child.”

“And what do you have planned?”

“There’s a charity event tonight that you will be attending. It’s the perfect opportunity.”

“What charity?”

“Something to do with children.” His mother waved her hand dismissively, then tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “It’s one of those charities you’ve supported before. I’ve already had the tailor prepare a new suit for the evening. Someone will bring it to your room an hour before you’ll need to leave.”

“Will I be going alone?”

“No. Your bodyguard will be going with you. You’ll be protected between him and the increased security they’ll have at the event tonight. There’s no reason to be anything other than perfectly composed.”

“I’ll make sure not to disappoint you.”

“Good. We can’t afford any more scrutiny. These people have put us in a precarious position and we need to prove to the people that we remain strong.”

“Thanks for the concern.”

Despite expecting his mother to bat the comment away, a gentle hand reached out to brush a lock of hair out of his face. “Though I might not show it, I’m always worried about you. Not a day goes by that I don’t wish you weren’t born into this life. You’re in the spotlight all the time and I’m terrified of what might happen one day. All it takes is one slip up and people will tear you apart because your life is out there for everyone to see. People want to hurt you just because of who you are. It’s terrifying and there won’t come a day that it doesn’t, but I know you can handle it. You’re strong and brave and passionate. You’ll do incredible things when you have your reign. For now, you’ll go to this charity event and smile like nothing is wrong.”

“It is the Drake way.”

“It is.”

“I love you, mom.”

“It’s been a while since you’ve called me mom.” A soft smile broke out on his mother’s face and she pulled him into a tight hug. “I love you, too. I love you so very much and I’m so proud of the man you’ve become.”

* * *

 

The swell of violins playing filled the hall with a classical song that Tim might have known the name of had he taken the time to think about it. As it were, most of his attention was on the people surrounding him and keeping track of the possible exits. No one seemed to notice the fact half his mind was focused on watching his own back as he schmoozed and made small talk with people he didn’t know the names of. While he wanted nothing more than to disappear before anything could go wrong, he knew it was already too late in the evening to avoid a confrontation.

After draining what was possibly his sixth glass of champagne, he made a slow lap around the room before ending up on one of the balconies. Cool air caressed his face and ruffled his coat around his body, causing a shiver to run down his spine and some of the fog in his head to clear. From the balcony, he could just make out the outline of the castle and the bright lights coming from the windows.

“It’s beautiful out here.”

Instead of turning to speak to Jason, both eyes stayed focused straight ahead. “Yes, it is. I’ve always loved the way the city looks at night. It really comes alive and on some nights, you can see the stars. It makes things look almost magical.”

“Quite magical. I guess that’s why you’re out here instead of inside.”

“I needed some air.”

“Understandable. It is getting a little stuffy in there. Not to sound like an uncultured commoner, but these events seem pretty boring. A lot of small talk and fake smiles.”

“It’s my battlefield. One wrong move and you’ll find yourself stabbed in the back because you didn’t talk to the right people or keep an eye on someone. Luckily, no one has their claws out tonight. All for the sake of charity.”

“Don’t forget I’m here to watch your back and you can talk to me if you need a break from those stuffy types in there.”

“Thanks, Jason.” With one last sigh, Tim turned from the balcony to look briefly at Jason and headed back inside. “I’ll be sure not to forget that. Now, I should get back to the party before I’m missed. Don’t go too far.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Unsurprisingly, the moment he returned to the party he found himself swept away by a middle-aged woman in a floor length ballgown. They moved gracefully across the hall for a couple songs, then a new woman took her place and a handsome gentleman after that followed by two more women. He planned to make another escape before someone else could scoop him up, but a tall man cut his path of escape off. His dark hair was slicked back from his forehead and he wore a silky looking suit that clung to his muscles and accentuated his build. If it weren’t for the patches of grey hair on the side of his head, Tim might have thought him to be late twenties or early thirties.

Politely as possible, Tim accepted the hand held out to him and found himself once again dancing across the room. His partner danced perfectly with his green eyes focused completely on Tim-almost analysing his every move. As the song wore on, the man pressed a little closer and held onto Tim’s hand and waist a little tighter. When he finally spoke, the barest hint of an accent teased on the end of his words.

“You look very handsome tonight, Prince Timothy.”

“That’s very kind of you. I’m afraid I don’t know your name.”

“Most call me Ra’s al Ghul.”

His intense training was the only thing that kept his feet moving in time with the music. “It’s an honor to finally meet you.”

“Ah, my former bodyguard told you about me.”

“Warned me, would be more accurate.”

“I can’t say I’m surprised she did. What all did she tell you about?”

“Enough.”

“Then I suppose I can’t change your mind.”

“Maybe you should have tried that before trying to kill me.” Despite his words, the two continued to twirl around the dance floor with the other dancers like nothing was wrong. “I find it hard to change my opinion on those that want me dead.”

“It is a shame we couldn’t have spoken beforehand, but we’re both busy men.”

“I think I would have found time in my schedule. Although, I doubt any talking would have helped.”

“A very sharp mind. It is a shame, but your death is necessary.”

“For what?”

Ra’s al Ghul chuckled under his breath, then pulled away and bowed along with all the other partners about to take their leave. “Unfortunately, that is not any of your concern. Enjoy your evening. I would not want your last moments to be unpleasant.”

“That’s very kind of you, but what makes you think this attempt will work better than your other failed attempts?”

“Failed attempts are simply learning opportunities and I’ve learned much about you. It’s been an honor dancing with you, Prince Timothy.”

* * *

 

The few remaining partygoers were finishing off the last of their drinks or swaying slowly together on the dance floor. All the interest people had in him disappeared right around the time a majority of people had enough to drink that they could no longer remember his name. The lack of attention gave him the space he needed to keep an eye out for anything suspicious, not that it mattered. He was sure Ra’s al Ghul wouldn’t have shown himself if he wasn’t sure he’d be able to corner Tim in an almost impossible scenario to escape from.

A couple of the guards his mother employed for the night were chatting up a few of the partygoers with flirty smiles. His eyes flickered over to another guard looking seconds away from passing out right on the marble floor of the hall. Several others looked too bored to actually be paying attention enough to do their jobs correctly. If that weren’t enough to send a chill down his spine, he couldn’t find Jason anywhere in the large room. It might have been a strange coincidence, but that didn’t stop the hairs on his arms from standing on end.

“How does it feel to be in a room of people, yet completely along?” The woman had a shark like smile and a cruel glint in her eyes.

“Did you want to have a conversation before whatever it is that’s about to happen or can we get this over with?”

“So eager for your life to be over. I expected more of a fight, especially from a pupil of Shiva. I’m disappointed.”

“Well, life does that sometimes.”

“Pity. It’s been a long time since I’ve had a good fight. At least indulge me for a little while. After all, my partners need to take out your guards to make things look… convincing.”

He considered questioning her further in the hopes of drawing information out of her on what they were attempting to convince people of, but a larger part wanted to get it over with. “Might as well. It’s not like I have anything better to do.”

“That’s the spirit.”

The woman stood up in a smooth and elegant motion, that probably came from years of training to fight. Her moving must have been a signal to her companions that it was time to make their move because he could hear the screams of surprise filling the room. A sly grin appeared on her face as she shifted into a deceptively relaxed stance, that he knew better than to believe she wasn’t prepared to attack. Taking his time, Tim rose to his feet and took the time to remove his jacket and roll up the sleeves of his dress shirt.

Instead of making the first move like she wanted, Tim set his feet in a well-balanced stance and prepared to wait patiently for her to strike. After a little laugh, she darted forward with impressive speed and sidestepped around him once she got close enough. He knew better than to turn on the spot to face her, so he rolled and turned as he returned to his feet. Just in time, he raised his arms to block a punch to the face that would have split his nose open at the very least. In retaliation, he snapped out a kick she managed to dodge at the last second.

“Impressive. It’s a shame I have to kill you now. We could’ve had fun.” A pair of jagged daggers appeared in her hands and her smile turned feral. “Sorry it has to be like this.”

Her next series of attacks came in wide swipes followed closely by precise stabbed aimed at the vulnerable spots on his body. All he could do was duck and dodge out of the way of her daggers as he looked for an opening to make his move. A small misstep presented him with the perfect opportunity for him to drop down and wipe out her forwardmost foot. She hit the ground with a heavy thud that sent one of her daggers skidding across the marble floor. While she struggled to get her bearings back, he took the opening to straddle her waist and grab the dagger from her. She held on too tight for him to take it as she bucked her hips in a futile attempt to get him off.

He ignored the hand reaching up to claw at his face in favor of using his other hand to apply pressure to the wrist of the hand that held the dagger. With a pained yelp, the knife slipped from her trembling fingers. He quickly picked up the dagger and pressed the tip against her throat to get her to stop moving around beneath him. Her breath came out in heavy pants, causing her throat to move across the blade of the dagger. Blood slowly oozed out of the shallow wound and dripped to the floor below.

“Do it, little prince. Claim your victory.”

“No. The authorities will handle you.”

The woman laughed crazily and the dagger dug deeper into the tender skin of her throat-more blood stained the blade. “Stop acting like you’re one of them. You might have been born into the world of royalty and elbow rubbing, but you’re one of us. Shiva saw in you the same thing that I do and that’s why she trained you. A heart made of stone. Do it! I know you want to.”

“I’m not like you and I’m not one of you.”

“Keep telling yourself that, but that doesn’t make it true. One of these days, you’ll look at your life and realize why you’re so unhappy. That world you pretend to be part of isn’t the one you’re meant to be in. It’s why you’re so taken with your new bodyguard. You like the danger and-”

He let the dagger slip from his hand, then looked at the jagged cuts on his palms and the bends of his fingers. The unconscious woman wouldn’t be awake anytime soon, so he rose shakily to his feet with his injured hand clutched tightly to his chest. Most of the fighting around him was over, except for a nearby scuffle between two of the woman’s lackeys and one of his guards. They were so engrossed with each other, that they didn’t notice Tim sneak up on them. He punched the closest in the temple hard enough to bring him to his knees, then again with enough strength to easily knock him out. When he turned to the other two, his breath hitched in his throat at the sight of the guard with a dagger sticking out of his throat.

The masked person took his surprise as a chance to catch him off guard and slammed him hard in the chest with a flat palm. All the air in his lungs rushed out of him, but he didn’t have time to sit around to get the air back. He stumbled to the side to avoid their next hit, then dropped to the floor in his hurry to get out of the way of their next strike. His hand landed on something metallic and distracted him from dodging out of the way of the kick that hit him in the ribs. He clutched the object tightly in his hands as he slid across the floor.

Ribs aching, he pushed onto his hands and knees and looked down at the gun the guard must have dropped. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed another kick coming straight for his head that barely missed him as he shoved off his hands, so his knees now supported all his weight. He lifted the gun to point at his attacker-his injured hand throbbing painfully-and kept it steady on the way to his feet. Knowing he wouldn’t pull the trigger, the person leapt at him again with every intention of easily taking him down. Unfortunately for them, he expected their cockiness and moved just enough to avoid them, then brought the gun down hard on their head. Their body crumpled to the ground at his feet.

“Tim?” Jason’s voice cut through the silence of the room and when he looked at him, he saw him reaching for the gun he kept in a holster on his thigh. “What-”

“Stop. Put it down and step away.”

“What are you doing, Tim?”

Despite how high-strung he felt, the gun aimed at Jason’s chest remained perfectly still. “Don’t play dumb.”

“Tactician’s mind. What gave it away?”

“Your hand twitches when you lie.”

“Bad habit. Put the gun down. I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Why did you miss?”

“The wind.”

“You’re lying!” His finger tightened on the trigger and he took a step closer to Jason. “You missed on purpose. Why did you miss?”

“Does it matter?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re not the person you think you are.”

“You don’t know me.”

“I know you saved my life when you missed that shot and at the music festival. You’ve had plenty of chances to kill me. You could have killed me in my sleep or the other day in the diner. I bet they told you to kill as many guards as you could tonight and you didn’t kill a single one. I bet you’re supposed to kill me if the rest of them fail to do it. So, why did you miss?”

Jason heaved a heavy sigh, then ran a hand through his messy hair with a frown tugging down the corners of his mouth. “Just because I missed you, doesn’t make me a good guy. I’ve killed a lot of people for the wrong reasons.”

“Why did you miss?”

“All the people I’ve killed have done something to deserve it. Drug dealers, loan sharks, corrupt politicians. Ra’s fills their role with someone under his thumb, so he can influence the way things work. He always made sure to give me the ones that deserved it, until you. He thought my hatred for your kind-the high and mighty that spend their money and power on themselves, instead of helping those that need it-would distract me from looking deeper. For a long time, I was blinded by rage and it might have worked, but I learned how to reign that in. I’m not going to kill innocent people.”

“Why do you work for him?”

“You think I have a choice?” A bitter laugh fell from Jason’s lips, then he shook his head and crossed his arms defensively over his chest. “Ra’s doesn’t let you go when you’ve had enough. You’re in his service for life or he ends yours. Very few people outside of those who work for him know just how powerful he is and how many strings he pulls.”

“He’d kill you.”

“In a heartbeat.”

“And when you don’t kill me tonight. What will he do then?”

“Punish me.”

“And send someone else to do what you couldn’t. Help me take him down. You don’t have to keep working for him. You have choices.”

“Because you’ll protect me?”

After tossing the gun away, Tim crossed the short distance between them to wrap his arms tightly around Jason’s waist. “Do you really want to be stuck under Ra’s al Ghul’s thumb for the rest of your life. Please, trust me.”

“Your mother will toss me in the dungeons when she finds out the things I’ve done.”

“Don’t you worry about that. I’ve been told I’d make a great knight in shining armor.”

“Consider me convinced.”

Letting out a sigh of relief, he melted into the familiar planes of Jason’s body and loosened the iron grip he had on his waist. Strong arms wrapped around his shoulders, then gave his upper body a firm squeeze. He pressed his face further into the muscles of Jason’s chest, then let out a shaky breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in. Randomly, the thought passed through his mind that he was probably getting blood all over Jason’s shirt where his injured hand clutched at the fabric.

Suddenly, the room spun around him and he felt Jason curling protectively over him, then the weight of Jason slumping against him. Tim pulled his face away to look up at Jason’s face and saw a pained grimace morph into a soft smile. More of his weight pressed down on Tim, until he had no choice but to slowly lowly Jason to the ground as he frantically tried to figure out why he could no long stand on his own. His hand brushed against the handle of a familiar dagger and he looked over Jason’s broad shoulder to see the woman smirking at him right before a cop handcuffed her and dragged her away.

* * *

 

The steady beat of Jason’s heart monitor kept Tim relaxed as he waited patiently at Jason’s bedside for the man to wake up. He rubbed at his tired eyes as he shifted around in the creaky hospital chair with the hope of finally finding a comfortable way to sit. Six days-with forced breaks to sleep and eat somewhere not in Jason’s hospital room-of sitting in the same chair hadn’t helped the cushions form to his body or magically get softer. It might’ve been more of a bother if he weren’t busy worrying about Jason at all hours of the day. The doctor swore he’d wake up once his body had enough time to heal, but Tim grew more impatient and worried with every passing day Jason remained motionless.

Not able to take the chair any longer, he stood stiffly from his seat and cracked his aching bones on his way over to the window. Cautiously, he pushed one of the curtains to the side, so he could peak out the gap between them at the parking lot below. Despite being on the fifth floor, he found himself constantly worrying someone working for Ra’s would find their way in. Even though the police were looking for him, they hadn’t managed to catch him yet and the guards posted outside the hospital room didn’t make him feel any safer. It was part of the reason he felt so anxious whenever they forced him out of the hospital room.

A loud groan from the bed pulled him out of his thoughts and he hurried over to the bed without a second thought. “Jason?”

Blue-green eyes blinked sluggishly at him, then a trembling hand reached out for Tim without enough coordination to do much more than smack against his arm. With a smile, Tim caught the hand in midair and held it carefully in his own. The fingers around his hand gave a weak squeeze that he returned as he perched on the edge of the mattress to get closer to Jason. After placing both their hands in his lap, he reached over to run a hand through Jason’s messy hair.

“How do you feel?”

“Tired.”

“Do you remember what happened?”

“Kinda.” He let out a displeased grumble when Tim stopped moving his head and stopped once Tim continued. “Where are we?”

“The hospital. You’ve been out for a few days. You saved my life.”

“Glad you’re safe.”

“I’m glad you’re safe. There were a few scares early on, but you managed to pull through. You’ve got a long recovery ahead.”

“How long?”

“You took a dagger to the back that punctured a lung and nearly hit your spine. It’ll be a good while.”

“Good thing I have you to take care of me.”

While he fondly rolled his eyes at him, Tim carefully maneuvered himself into the small space between Jason and the bed railing and guided Jason’s head to his chest so he could continue stroking his hair. “A very good thing. Who else will take you to your physical therapy appointments and make sure you do your exercises every day and feed you mashed potatoes?”

“Why mashed potatoes?”

“Because they’re delicious and your doctor said to eat light foods for the first couple of days. They’ve been feeding you through an IV and you’re on some pretty heavy medication. Things easy on the stomach were recommended. It’s a steady diet of mashed potatoes, Jell-O, smoothies, and ice cream for you.”

“Sounds delicious.”

“Glad you think so. It’s not like you have much of a choice.”

“Such concern.”

“I’ve been concerned enough. You’re awake and talking and you’ll be back on your feet in no time. I need a break from being concerned about you. I’m just going to hold you in my arms and enjoy this.”

“Sorry I worried you so much.” A hand slipped onto his waist, then fell around his back to rub comforting, sloppily circles around his spine. “Didn’t mean to.”

“Don’t apologize. If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t even be here right now. All I want you to do is focus on getting better. Can you do that for me?”

“Anything for you.”

“Thanks, Jay. Now, get some rest. You need to get your strength back.”

“Night, Timbers.”

* * *

 

He rubbed his hands together vigorously to warm them up while he watched out the huge window for his friends. Despite cursing earlier about the cold and snow sticking to his eyelashes, from the comfort of the small coffee shop the white slowly drifting down to coat the ground looked beautiful. It almost made him excited about going to see the lights in the city square with all his friends. The square would look like something out of a Christmas movie, especially with the gentle snowfall adding to the atmosphere. Unfortunately, the thought of returning to the cold kept his anticipation levels from getting too high.

“One peppermint hot chocolate.” A large mug appeared in his hands to his delight and he immediately took a sip of the warm liquid. “Don’t drink it all at once.”

“Why? I can afford to buy another.”

“You’ll regret it later when we’re in the middle of the lights and you need a bathroom.”

“Did I ask you to be the voice of reason?”

Jason chuckled fondly as he stretched an arm around Tim’s shoulders, then pressed a quick kiss to his temple. “Never. In fact, you frequently remind me how annoying it is when I am the voice of reason.”

“That’s because it is. You’re supposed to help enable my terrible habits.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s not in my job description.”

“As my boyfriend, I believe you should support me in all my endeavours. Within reason, obviously.”

“If I did that, you’d be running the entire world right now and I’d be your trophy husband along for the ride. I don’t think my heart could handle the stress of even more people wanting to kill you because you stepped on their toes.”

“Can’t handle a little more excitement in your job? I think you could handle it.”

“Call me crazy, but I prefer my boyfriend to have the least number of death threats possible.”

“Well, I think you’re becoming complacent.” To prove his point, Tim grabbed the cup out of Jason’s hands and took a long drink from it. “Too easy. You’re slacking. You need a challenge to get you back in top bodyguard shape.”

“I think you need to cool it with the world domination plots and just enjoy a night out with your friends.”

“But it’s so cold outside. Couldn’t we do something that doesn’t involve walking around in the freezing weather for an hour to see some pretty lights. We could be inside watching Christmas movies and cuddling under all those soft blankets I just bought. It’d be great and not end with me getting frostbite.”

“Stop being so dramatic. You’ve got gloves on and that cute beanie Cass made for you. There’s no way you’re getting frostbite.”

“One, it’s not cute. It’s highly functional and made with love. Two, I didn’t realize you could see the future.”

“Tim, we’re going to see the lights with your friends. There’s no getting out of it now.”

“Fine, but you better not let me freeze. That’s your job tonight. Don’t let me freeze. Use your gigantic body to protect me from the wind and cold.”

“So, I’m being your human meat shield tonight?”

“I mean, I didn’t say it.”

Jason playfully flicked the tip of Tim’s nose, then immediately leaned down to kiss it. A loud gagging noise pulled them out of the little bubble they’d fallen into together and they both turned their heads to look at the source of the noise. Unsurprisingly, it was Stephanie dropping into a chair across from them with an overly disgusted expression on her face. She reached for one of the sugar packets on the table and threw it right at Tim’s face with a smirk.

“The two of you are so disgusting. Get a room if you’re going to be all lovey-dovey and gross.”

“I had to deal with you and Cass when you first got together. It’s time for payback.”

“Please,” Stephanie rolled her eyes as she threw another packet of sugar at his face. “the two of you are lightyears beyond how adorable Cass and I were when we first got together. You’re always holding hands and kissing and being supportive. It’s gross to witness.”

“That’s very sweet. Thank you. Are the others ready to go?”

“They’re getting drinks, then we’re off for a fun night on the town.”

“To my doom I go.”

“Don’t be a baby. The cold won’t kill you. Just cuddle with your boyfriend and let him keep you warm.”

“That’s the plan.”

“Solid. Now, let’s go. We don’t have all night. Also, no stopping to make out in a corner. We will leave you there.”

Before Stephanie could get far, Tim threw both the packets at her to get revenge and stuck his tongue out when she paused to glare at him. The arm around his shoulder disappeared as Jason stood up from his chair, then offered out a hand to help Tim out of his. Even though he didn’t need it, Tim accepted the offer and leaned a little further into Jason’s space than necessary once he was on his feet. To his annoyance, his boyfriend pretended to lean down to give him a kiss, only to grab their two mugs and give him a knowing smirk as he straightened back up.

“You’re such an asshole.”

“Good thing I never claimed I wasn’t or you’d have a pretty decent reason to break up with me.”

“I still could.”

“You won’t.”

“What makes you so sure?”

“You won’t.” Slightly chapped lips captured his in a short kiss that took Tim’s breath away. “I’m too irresistible.”

“Debatable, but I’ll keep you for now.”

“Lucky me.”

“Very lucky. Almost as lucky as me.”

“Love you, too, Timmers.”

With a laugh, he shoved at Jason’s chest to get enough space to slip around his gigantic body. “Those words did not come out of my mouth. Put up the mugs, so you can hold my hand and never let go.”

“You don’t have to twist my arm.”

“Love you, Jay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always greatly appreciated. You can find me on Tumblr ([SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter](http://sociallyawkwardfoxwriter.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
